


Blank Canvas

by b1shounen



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b1shounen/pseuds/b1shounen
Summary: Rewrite of an old piece created from a tumblr prompt;PDA is rude.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Blank Canvas

It was just a small touch.

Just a simple brush of fingers as they walked and it had happened so fast. Kaworu reached for Shinji’s hand, only missing by a centimetre or two.  
It was remedial; simple and unimportant. And yet it still sent a shock through his body that surged straight to his heart.

And in that moment, Shinji couldn’t hear. Well, he could, if the deafening thump of his heartbeat counted.

He swallowed hard, only noticing just now that he had stopped walking. Kaworu was not far ahead, stopping once he had spotted Shinji with a glance from over his shoulder. The look on his face wasn't a new one, lips pursed, eyebrows knit with worry.

Shinji never liked that look.  
It was a look of unease; Of concern and fear. He didn't like when he made Kaworu feel this way.

"u-UMm!" Shinji squeaked out, shifty eyes falling to the floor as he burned a scarlet that seemed commonplace on his cheeks. Idly bringing up a hand to rub at the back of his neck, biting at his lips as he tried to look Kaworu in the eye.

"Shinji?..." He said in a tone of voice that Shinji most definitely didn't like, the one that he hated the most, disappointment.

Shinji let out a cough or was it more of a 'choking' sound? He wasn't exactly sure. "u-um.." he hesitated again. Biting harder into his bottom lip as he walked over to Kaworu, drawing just the tiniest amount of blood. Shinji closed the distance before tugging lightly at Kaworu’s shirt. Glancing at him quickly before Shinji motioned for him to lean a little closer.

He hadn't thought about what exactly he was going to tell him, he never did. So he said the very, very first thing that came to him.

"Hold me?"  
\----  
Shinji wasn't quite sure how it got to this.

Maybe it was a long time coming, perhaps it was just a spur of the moment decision made by two very romantically inept boys. The only thing that Shinji knew for certain was that he didn’t want it to stop. 

Uncoordinated lips softly pressed together in a differing rhythm that wasn’t clear to either of them. They would pull away just enough every so often to gaze into each other’s eyes before the kissing resumed and every time Kaworu would lean back in, Shinji’s heart would flutter in disbelief. 

How could something that felt so perfect feel so alien to Shinji, he couldn’t help but be apprehensive. Confused on how he could feel so... happy? Scared of disappointing Kaworu just as he did everyone else that happened into his life. He didn’t know how to feel. Conflicted with the excitement of his first kiss, the nervousness of wanting to be good enough, it was too much. He couldn’t think, his mind was a blank canvas.

It was then that Kaworu pulled away, look of concern swimming in his eyes. “Are you okay?” he spoke in a soft and gentle tone, the hand that cupped Shinji’s cheek coming up to swipe away a tear that Shinji was unaware of. When did he start crying? Shinji breathed in a shuddered breath and nodded, reaching up to hold softly onto the hand that cupped his cheek. 

“Yeah…” Shinji started, eyes suddenly wide as he noticed that they were most definitely not the only ones clustered in that particular area of the park. Crimson flooded his cheeks, so intense that it burned at the tips of his ears. 

“L-Let’s go home…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this silly and short rewrite I did,  
> I wasn't very happy with how the older one turned out and how it aged over the years.  
> I've also been wanting to write again but, with no ideas, I didn't know of what.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
